


Chunky

by ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen/pseuds/ShadyHydraTheSnekQueen
Summary: Hisui goes into labour and gives birth to a big chunky boy!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore
Kudos: 5





	Chunky

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I wrote in a very short amount of time and all in one go so it may not be that good but thank you to my friend Kae (@i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate on Tumblr) for reading this before I posted!!

Hisui rolled over for the hundredth time that late afternoon, desperately trying to get some sleep. Her usual sleeping position was now disrupted, due to the unusually large bump residing on her lower stomach.

Groaning, she decided a new plan of action was in order. She clearly wasn’t going to get to sleep, so she might at well do something else.

She stepped into the bathroom, both hating and loving the way her stomach poked out so much. While she was ecstatic she was going to have a baby, with the love of her life nonetheless, she hated how fat she felt. How her clothes never fit. How the already uncomfortable dresses she wore became nearly impossible to wear at all.

“But for you...I’d do this a thousand times over…” she hummed, smiling as she cradled her tummy. She breathlessly giggled when she felt a kick on her palm. The pain, the restless nights, the mood swings...it was all worth it.

“‘Sui? You in there?” a voice called, Hisui grinned, glancing to the face peering behind the bathroom door.  
And there he was. Her husband, soulmate, best friend. The perfect match for her. He smiled softly at her bump and stepped to the side.

“Are you going to need any help? You’re due any day now, Shrub,” he fussed, helping to remove Hisui’s nightgown.  
As he pulled the zipper down, slipping the light dress off her shoulders, she sighed in content as his hands ran over her shoulders, moving to hold her around her stomach.

“I think I’ll be okay, but can you massage my shoulders when I’m done? I’m so sore…” she groaned, rolling her shoulders a few times.  
Laxus nodded, opening the shower curtain and turning on the hot water to Hisui’s liking. She smiled as she stepped into the shower, the warm water immediately making her moan and relax.

The moment was short-lived, however, when a sharp kick to her ribs made her grunt. Beside her, Laxus watched in concern. Hisui hummed as the small pain ebbed but more intense pains returned. 

“Hisui, are you okay?” he questioned, stepping forward as Hisui sat on the shower stool. She nodded, taking a few deep breaths before smiling, her eyes twinkling at her tummy and imagining the little person she was growing inside her.

“He’s getting impatient I think,” she laughed, but her eyes travelled down as she realised Laxus was staring between her legs.  
Despite her thinking he was looking at something else, she was surprised to see the small pool of yellow-tinted fluid.

“That...that isn’t pee…” she mumbled with a chuckle in her voice, clutching her stomach. Laxus could see the bumps of little hands and feet wiggling inside her skin. Slightly disturbing, but surreal as well.

“Hisui...are you...is it…” Laxus sputtered, making Hisui giggle as she nodded, slowly coming to her feet and turning off the shower.

“Yeah, he’s coming. He’s coming now I think,” she murmured as Laxus quickly grabbed a bathrobe and threw it around her. He rubbed her shoulders and quickly rang the lacrima to alert a maid they were needed.

“You called, your majesty?” a small female voice called a few moments later from beyond the door. Hisui called her inside, her own smile forming as the maid could clearly tell what was going on.

“I’ll call the doctor immediately! Please stay as comfortable as you possibly can, for now, princess!” she rushed out of the room, her smile was slightly contagious to Hisui, finding herself smiling through all the pain.

“I can’t believe it...it’s finally happening…” she said softly between breaths, Laxus nodded and kissed her forehead. Hisui was now laid on the bed as comfortably as she could get, and laxus sat on a chair next to her, making sure she was okay.  
Hisui couldn’t help but love how nervous he was getting. How much he hated seeing her in pain but loved the thought of finally meeting his child.

It was only a few minutes before the maid returned, a woman in a white coat in tow.

“Your highness, the royal doctor has arrived,” the same maid called from outside the doorway, Hisui nodded for them to enter and the doctor got to work.

“Princess, can you please come with me down to the delivery room? We brought a wheelchair so you won’t have to walk,” the doctor smiled softly, Hisui whined but nodded, sitting up with help from Laxus and walked over to the wheelchair.

“Gods...it hurts so bad already…” she huffed, holding Laxus’ hand tightly as he rubbed small circles on the top of her hand. She listened to the doctor as she helped coach her breathing as she pushed her down the hallway.

Hisui’s groans and screams echoed in the room as she continues the push-then-breath pattern the doctor was making her do.

“It’s been so long! Why isn’t he coming out!?” she screamed, her throat dry and raw.

“I know shortcake, but you’re doing so amazing, I could never do this,” Laxus sighed with a smile, hearing the same question every few hours. By now he was on ice chip duty, feeding Hisui the chips of ice every break she got from contractions.

By now she had gone through thirteen cups of ice during the so far nineteen-hour labour. Hisui was by now a wreck, to say the least. She was covered in sweat, she was in so much pain and she was starving. Laxus had to switch hands every few minutes as he felt the blood being cut off by Hisui’s grip

“I’m sorry princess, I know how horrible this it. But remember, you’ll have your baby at the end. Doesn’t that sound nice?” the doctor soothed, Hisui sniffed as she began to cry. Laxus frowned and kissed her hand.

“‘Sui, hold in there. It’ll be over soon, I promise. You can do this, you’re so strong. I’ve never met someone stronger than you…” he cooed, running his hand down her cheek.  
Hisui sobbed for few more minutes before another contraction started, making her scream and the doctor finally giving her the good news.

“It’s time to start pushing, princess! Not much longer now,” she said, situating herself between Hisui’s legs to help coach the guide the baby.

“I need you to take deep breath princess, then as the contractions start, push as hard as you can, okay?” the doctor directed, Hisui nodded through the tears and began to take deep breathes.  
Seconds later a gut-wrenching scream tore through her lips as she pushed, feeling as the baby began to tear through her.

“No, no! I can’t! It hurts, Laxus, please I can’t do this!” she cried, his hand in a death grip. Laxus grimaced but held onto her, cooing into her ear about how she could do this and that she was going to do great.

Two hours of breathing, pushing, screaming and crying later, Hisui felt the pressure release and the wailing of a baby. She choked on her tongue as she was handed a healthy, chunky baby boy.  
Quiet sobs turned to chuckles as she looked at her baby, not caring that he was as loud as a siren as he wailed in her arms.

“I...he...I did it...he’s...” she sobbed through the laughs. Every moment of pain she endured was forgotten as she stared into her baby’s golden eyes. 

“huge,” Laxus sputtered, chuckling along with Hisui as they cooed over their very large son.

“He has your eyes…” Hisui smiled, moving him so Laxus could see his face better. Laxus felt the air leave his lungs when he looked at his son. The little tufts of mint green hair and the golden eyes left him speechless.

“He’s so gorgeous,” he whispered, careful not to disturb the now gurgling baby. Hisui nodded and looked at the doctor.

“Does he need to feed now?” she asked, the doctor nodded and moved to the side of the bed, helping Hisui in guiding the baby to its food source.  
Hisui giggled as he began suckling, the sensation new and odd, but not unpleasant compared to everything else.

Laxus stared in awe, watching as his wife fed their child. It was surreal. He felt in a daze. He finally got to meet his son and he was...perfect.

“Your highness, do you have a name for him yet?” the doctor asked, Hisui nodded and together, she and Laxus smiled as their baby gurgled and spat up a little. Hisui chuckled, wiping it with her thumb.

“Yuri,” she murmured softly, cuddling her baby to her chest and rubbing her face against his. The baby sat in her arms gurgling happily, soaking in the attention of his mother.

“Yuri Dreyar…” Laxus mumbled to himself, leaning to kiss Hisui and then his son.

“Perfect chunky boy,” he chuckled, Hisui laughing with him as Yuri made a noise sounding upset.


End file.
